


The Argument

by Esperata



Series: Tales From A Life Together [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: AU, Angst, Arguing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Spock and Leonard have an argument that brings back painful memories for the doctor.Set alongside my "430 Plus One" storyline.





	The Argument

The argument began the instant they’d finished materialising on the transporter platform.

“Dammit! I could have saved him!”

“It would have been in direct breach of the prime directive.”

“No-one would have known! A swift shot and-”

“You can not be sure they would not have-”

“They don’t even have the _microscope_ yet. How in hell are they supposed to analyse any treatment? Even if they _had_ noticed which they _wouldn’t_.”

McCoy glared across at the Commander, arms stubbornly folded across his chest.

The only sign of Spock’s irritation was a flaring of his nostrils but for the Vulcan that was as glaring as McCoy’s posture.

“You are clearly in too emotional a state to listen to reason.”

If the Vulcan had wanted to irritate McCoy further he could hardly have chosen his words better. The human drew himself up.

“Well forgive me for getting _emotional_ over the unnecessary death of boy in the prime of life!”

He turned and stalked down off the platform. Behind him Spock followed suit only to have the doctor turn on him angrily.

“And you can damn well go to Chapel for your post mission evaluation! I don’t want to see your green face again today!”

This time as the doctor stormed away, Spock stayed well back.

McCoy stalked all the way to sickbay where Christine glanced over with a smile that swiftly turned alarmed at his expression.

“The _Commander_ will be in soon. I do **not** want to see him.”

Without giving her an opportunity to question him, he strode into his office and wished, not for the first time, that there was a proper door to slam.

Instead he settled for wrenching a drawer open, grabbing a stylus, and slamming it shut. He then used the stylus to aggressively start working on his report.

It was easy enough to maintain his anger while he was filling in the details of their mission, especially when he realised he couldn’t submit it without attaching Spock’s summary.

He allowed himself a few minutes inventive cursing before throwing down his PADD in disgust and staring at the wall.

Without the focus of his work though, his mind naturally turned to the inevitable consequences of their fight.

Most of their arguments were playful or at the very least entered with the best of intentions – generally because Leonard wanted to open Spock’s mind to new possibilities. This… this was different.

He wondered if Jim would mind him crashing in his quarters?

The thought suddenly came to him that he’d said he would meet Thalia at Janice’s quarters. She’d been working on a miniature model and he was going to carry it home for her.

He grimaced as he realised he’d have to arrange for Spock to do that. It was impossible to think he’d have his simmering anger under control by then. Right now he couldn’t contemplate _ever_ forgiving the Vulcan. But the last thing he wanted was for her to sense it.

Huffing out a breath that was part sigh, part annoyance, he opened the comm channel to Rand.

“ _Janice here. What can I do for you Doctor?_ ”

“Janice. Hi. I just… er… wanted to let you know that you’ll have to ask Spock to collect Thalia.”

She frowned in puzzlement.

“ _Commander Spock’s already told me he’ll be collecting her_.”

His lips set into a thin line at that news.

“Right,” he growled before coughing and trying again. “Good. Well… Give my love to Thalia.”

“ _Will do. Rand out_.”

McCoy sat and glared at the blank screen.

_Of course_ the Vulcan had informed Janice he’d pick Thalia up. It was only _logical_ after all.

For some reason this just made Leonard feel even angrier with the man.

He sat stewing over it before he was struck by a sudden memory.

It was a rare day when he’d been able to swap a shift and would therefore be able to meet Joanna at school. He’d contacted his wife to confirm that he’d be there for Joanna and she’d okayed the change with the school.

Or should have.

He’d been buoyed at the opportunity to meet his daughter for once but when he’d arrived the teacher told him her mother had already collected her.

Confused, he’d headed home to find out why she hadn’t left Joanna for him.

She’d told him that she hadn’t wanted Joanna to be disappointed when he hadn’t arrived. Joanna had suffered enough disappointment because of him, she said.

Sat in his sickbay office, Leonard dropped his head into his hands and cursed softly.

“Dammit.”

♡

Spock had known Leonard would need some time to ‘cool off’ as the humans said, but he couldn’t help but become concerned as dinner time came and went with no contact from him.

Tentatively, he’d opened the bond to try and sense if he was any calmer.

It was with a feeling close to alarm that he’d sensed not anger but anguish from his bondmate.

Jim was more than willing to come sit in their quarters with Thalia while the Vulcan went to find out what was upsetting McCoy. The only advice their friend had offered was not to push the doctor but to simply make it clear he was still there for him.

He still hesitated before entering the doctor’s office and wondered if it would be better to knock. However, this close to, his mate’s pain was practically radiating out and Spock found himself stepping inside almost subconsciously.

The man was collapsed in his chair, head in his hands, breath sounding harsh in the quiet room.

“Leonard?”

The doctor pulled up his head to stare at him. Spock suspected it was meant to be a glare but the effect was spoilt by the obvious redness in the man’s eyes.

“What’re you doing here?” The voice was rough but from hoarseness rather than aggression.

“I became concerned about you as I sensed your changed mood through the bond,” he admitted, remaining a couple of paces away, still unsure of his reception.

“Huh.” The doctor’s eyes fixed on the blank monitor on his desk. “Thought you’d be too busy educating Thalia on how _illogical_ I am to be worried ‘bout me.”

Spock could feel the pain behind the words but did not understand it.

“Thalia judges you by your actions and your feelings for her. I do not seek to influence that.”

“Even when I behave like a complete idiot?”

“You are not in the habit of behaving in such a manner.”

“What about today?” McCoy’s eyes finally met his.

Spock was careful in his response.

“While your intended action was not… the most rational course to take… it was the most kind hearted.”

“You can say it. I know you were right today. And I was just being an idealistic fool.”

Spock finally moved closer so he could reach out to Leonard.

“Idealistic, perhaps, but never a fool.”

McCoy looked at the hand resting comfortingly on his arm.

“I was a fool to think I could go ahead an’ risk a primitive civilisation like that workin’ out vaccines.”

Spock shook his head.

“That was not a foolish notion. The likelihood of them understanding the method you utilised was remote.”

Leonard frowned.

“Then why’d you make such a fuss over them realising I’d done something?”

“Surely you remember their initial reaction to my appearance?” He quirked an eyebrow at Leonard who couldn’t quite still his smirk.

“Yeah. They thought you were some sort of faerie folk. Wanted to banish you back to the woodland from whence you came.”

“Exactly. And if they had witnessed a miraculous recovery within my presence?”

Leonard fell silent and his smile drifted away.

“You think they’d have thought the boy bewitched?” he eventually surmised.

“You heard their tales of magic and spells. It seemed probable that he’d have been ostracised at the very least if you had acted. Perhaps worse.”

They fell silent and Spock felt a measure of calm along the bond. His mate was not fully relaxed. There was still a lingering sense of doubt and unhappiness but Spock hoped that would fade soon.

“Come back to quarters,” he coaxed. “Have you eaten anything?”

“Not yet.” McCoy pulled himself up out of the chair and frowned again. “Who’d you leave Thalia with?”

“Jim is with her.”

McCoy nodded but made no other move to leave his desk.

“Leonard?”

Spock had sensed the spike of distress his bondmate felt at the thought of their daughter. He didn’t know how to ask his mate the cause though.

“When… Joanna was little… her mother always assumed I’d let her down. Even when I arranged to pick her up, or take her out, or… well, she’d change the plans so I couldn’t… just because she thought it’d be easier on Jo. Because she was so certain I’d disappoint her. And Joanna… she grew up believing I didn’t _want_ to do things with her…”

Spock waited as Leonard tried to sort out his thoughts into words. The man was refusing to meet his eyes.

“Today… I called Janice to ask her to get you to collect Thalia.” McCoy finally raised his eyes to Spock’s again. “And when I found out you’d already changed the plans…”

Spock reached out a hand to cup the doctor’s cheek silencing him.

“I understand. You feared I wished to keep you from our daughter. From… corrupting her?”

“I know it wasn’t like that really. After all, I was calling to change the plan myself. But I couldn’t help but be reminded…”

Spock stepped forward to wrap the human in an embrace.

“I will never seek to keep you and Thalia apart. To do so would be detrimental to all involved parties.”

Leonard gripped him tightly and breathed deeply before asking.

“Was Thalia… upset I didn’t meet her?”

“Thalia understands that sometimes one or other of us are unavailable. She accepts this without feeling it is a reflection on her. That said, she is always pleased to see us both.”

Spock felt the unease beginning to leave Leonard. He ran his hand over his back and felt some of the physical tension dissipate as well.

“If we go home now, I believe we will still have time to read Thalia a bedtime story.”

“Yeah.” McCoy pulled away from the embrace and offered a shaky smile. “Sorry I got so emotional on you.”

“Leonard, the day you cease to get emotional on me is the day I shall truly worry about you.”

McCoy laughed.


End file.
